gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Seven: Seekers of Divinity
Two pit fighters are fed up with their meagre existence and the cruelty of the world. These young combatants have made a pledge to seize the world by the balls and become deities themselves. Session 1: Kuroseki Days Rocco Uno and Zaiyen Liloki, best friends and pit fighters, arrive at the Pits of Bloodlust prepared for an evening of fighting, gambling, and drinking. At first they meet with Broland Skazmuppet, their manager and the organizer of tonight's fights. At the event are a myriad of interesting people, including: * Charene: Human Rogue bartender * Denna: Halfling waitress * Baron Hector Savoy: Brother to the queen, a gambling dilettante * Helena “the monstrosity” of Quata: dwarf wrestler * “Queen of Slime” Dru Petals: A Squole Brawler * Sylvio the Giant: a massive human wrestler * Emma: Halfling known as "The Tiny Tornado" * Lizard Jim: Lizardfolk Fighter * Masked Marauder: A mysterious wrestler with a luchador mask * Grommok: A Half Orc wrestler * Lollipoperell: Gnome Warlock, friend of Broland's * Alex "Ironfist" Ryder: The champion of the Pits, a human fighter. * Elvira Clemens: An Elven gangster and professional gambler * An unnamed Tiefling.... The fights commence, Rocco and Zaiyen win their fights and several gambles. The most intriguing fight is the final, where the favorite, the Ironfist, is brutally killed by the magic of the unnamed Tiefling with a blast of fire that severed his neck. Following the final, Broland told the duo to meet him at his home tomorrow evening.Rocco attempts to learn about the Tiefling, but he left upon being questioned. Elvira Clemens tasked the badass duo to collect a debtor named Hector von Glamp, a nobleman, alchemist, and former dance instructor of the Kuroseki Ballet. They accept, go to the manor, use some expert disguise skills and comedic performances to get inside. They loot the lord's rooms of his gemstone collection, before finding that he was already dead. He had been killed by an experimental zombie ballerina that he had created to use as a sex slave. But it went wrong and started to eat him before the fighters arrived and slayed the creature. They managed to escape, went and received their payment, and went to Broland's home where they realized quickly that it was on fire. From out of the front door came a skeletal horse, and astride it was the Tiefling that had killed the Ironfist. In his arm was the unconscious body of Broland. He quickly cast a dimension door, and passed through leaving an arcane rune on the ground where he disappeared. Session #2 - Demons and Evictions Rocco and Zaiyen investigated the burning building and realized that there was a demon who had been left behind when the Tiefling disappeared. The dretch demon was enjoying setting fire to the building, but was swiftly knocked out by Rocco, and then surreptitiously executed by Zaiyen. There was little to be done at the moment with a crowd gathering and the Kuroseki Fire Department fighting furiously. But later that night, they came and explored the burnt out remains. The duo find their mentor's lockbox, filled with strange candies in small present boxes. With no clear way to proceed, Rocco and Zaiyen returned to the Dandelion Lodge. The next day, the duo went to ditch their stolen gems at the black market before going to search around the city for leads about Broland. They eventually came to learn after some trials and tribulations from Elvira Cummins that the Tiefling's name was Vile, and met with a stressed out Lollipoperell who was searching for them as well. He mentions concern that Broland's hammer was nowhere to be found in his house, as well as identifying the symbol on the ground was the sigil of Rovagug. He instructed the two to meet him in Marenvald, and to contact his cousin Trigwocket there. Rocco retired to Forrest's home, and Zaiyen to the lodge. In the morning, Zaiyen is rudely awoken by the landladies of the lodge, who inform her that without Broland to pay their rent, they are evicting the fighters. Zaiyen met Dru sobbing on the steps outside the lodge with nowhere to go. The two joined up and met with Rocco and Forrest at the apothecary shop, and decided that they would travel to together. Forrest also divined that the candies they found were Fiend Candy, able to give the consumer incredible power over devils or demons. Session #3 - A Train and Some Rain After a few days to prepare, the new party set out for Kumota City on the train from Kuroseki. This would be the first step on the journey to the Whispering Woods. Soon upon boarding the train, Grommok the wrestler attempted to kill Rocco, but was eventually stopped by a Tiefling conductor. Grommok managed to escape out the window. They met with an intriguingly evil and amazingly skilled cook, a dual wielding goblin pistolero. Upon arriving in Kumota City, the party realized that it was pouring out and smelling pretty awful out, so they went to a nice pub/inn called the Kingsman's Pub. There they met a pair of sibling dwarves Buri and Bea Filkar. They are in town because a week ago Lady Beth Quell put out a general call for adventurers to come to her aid. The town has been beset by numerous problems lately especially this storm and attacks from the merfolk village, to the point where the harbor has been closed until the struggles have been dealt with. They've already had many adventurers fail to return. The storm that's been raging for days is believed to have started in a town called "A Goat inna Ditch" a mile to the southwest and they want someone to go check it out. The party is tasked with this mission. Upon arrival they find the town abandoned, and are attacked by a Hala Demon, a master of wind and storms. They managed to kill the demon, but the storm continued. The suspicions as the source of the storm were incorrect. Session #4 - They just keep coming... The party continues working through the adventurer tasks the Castellan Dalton had given them. As the days passed, the storm continued to bear down on the city, the smell got worse and began to nauseate everyone outside, and the temperature began to drop. The party fought a family of Gnolls that had been led by a Schir Demon and killed them without too much trouble. They investigated the graverobbers to find Vermlek demons had consumed the innards of the grave keeper and used her skin as a suit. The party had a hard fought battle but managed to kill the demons. Returning to the castle, they and the few surviving adventurers to a conclave where they will create a plan to stop these horrors once and for all. Session #5 - We're off to see the tower The party was called a council for the few surviving adventurers about their new plan to combat this threat to the Lake Kumota region. The attendees were # Lady Beth Quell # Her castellan Gren Dalton # Her sister, Cayse Quell, a paladin. She fought 2 Brimorak Demons that appeared during a performance at the university last night. They killed 5 other adventurers before she struck the final blow. # Blondie Wallach, a half orc gunslinger from the last coast. He has killed 4 dretches that had buried themselves in a butcher’s shop. # Mermin Bangyra, Trigwocket’s apprentice alchemist. A real mad bomber. Was sent over by Trigwocket after getting the Kumota call for aid to get some experience. # Buri Filkar, dwarf Fighter and armor master, # His sister, Bea Filkar, a ranger who uses a repeating rifle # Aloyicius Pumbler, court wizard of Kuroseki. He has come and has advised casting a powerful control weather spell against this effect. He wears a belt of physical perfection once worn by a barbarian comrade from his adventuring days 85 years ago. # His apprentice, Ginevra King, a wizard. She is a competent craftsman in many survival equipment. A transmuter like her master. # Harkalios, an old friend of the king of Kuroseki who came at his request to help survey the situation. A ranger with an Eagle companion named Corva. # Rocco Uno # Zaiyen Liloki # Dru Petals # Forrest Brightmane Lady Quell informed the group that through her powers of clairvoyance, she was able to ascertain that there is a coven of hag witches in the Northern Marshes working with some of the demons they've been fighting. They are using a Staff of Weather to cause the terrible weather. Aloyicius believes that the Tower of Gozreh, abandoned since an attack by Scientarians in 2 a.s.r., may have a Staff of Weather or the scrolls with magic that would allow Aloyicius to craft one of his own. Rocco and Zaiyen's party is assigned to go to the tower, along with Cayse and Blondie. Before managing to arrive at the tower, the party was fooled by a Mimic Tower that was posing as the tower about a mile down the road from where the actual tower was. Upon arriving at the tower, it was discovered that it was part of a magical area that stopped the terrible storm. But the relief from the rain only brought the realization that Vile was waiting for them outside the tower. They attempted to take advantage of the napping tiefling, but to no avail. Vile taunted the party who utterly failed to cause more than a couple of points of damage on him, kissed Zaiyen under the effects of a spell and then realized he liked it, and while he thoroughly injured several of the party he killed Cayse with an empowered fireball spell. Vile made it clear that he intends to eventually make Zaiyen his sexual slave or wife, and to turn Rocco to his side as he is impressed by his forthrightness and anger. After this horrifying encounter, the party decided to continue on into the tower. They fought their way past the first two floors, and found a lovely relaxing chamber on the third floor where they decided to rest for the night. Session #6 - Elemental Jig A fight ensues on the fourth floor with four elementals of different types, followed by four elemental themed trapped rooms. Upon ascending to the further floors, it became clear that Vile had already come through these levels, stole the Staff of Weather, and cursed the Druid protecting the treasures. The group was given some magical artifacts for assisting the druid and said they would bring the staff back to her. Session #7- Angelic Visitors Three angels fell from the heavens, saying that the demonic threat had been noticed by Sarenrae, Iomedae, and Cayden Cailaen, and sent them to help the party. They were given their new mission from Lady Quell to meet up with Buri and Bea and Harkalios in the marshes and reclaim the Staff of Weather once and for all. A merfolk/gillmen party attacked them upon reaching the northern shore, and they continued into the marshes. Session #8 - Marsh to Victory In the marshes, Zaiyen and Rocco faced the powerful threats of a demonic scouting party, the elite Demon Crookstank, and a swarm of vile botflies. They arrived at the Witche's grove and began a surprise assault. In the middle of the fight, an accidental shot hit and woke up a massive sleeping demon, who was revealed to be Griselbrand the Black, Zaiyen's father. Session #9 - Treacherous Wishcraft Zaiyen is seduced by the power of her father, after witnessing his near instant kills against Buri and Bea Filkar (RIP). She wishes for "ultimate power", triggering a chorus of the damned ritual to begin, turning her Chaotic Evil and Psychotic permanently. Forrest and Rocco escaped, abandoning Dru behind. Dru awakens to see her friends abandoned her, and is seduced by the prospect of rescuing Broland through the wish as well. Rocco and Forrest are knighted for their heroism, though it took some convincing to get Rocco to agree. They begin to make their way to Marenwald again, joining up with some Demon Hunters that heard about the massive force that left the Kumota region and is now plaguing the northwest parts of the Whispering Woods. They are siblings named Karrthus and Atarka, dragonborn clansmen with the draconic bloodrager bloodline (Karrthus) and a draconic synthesis eidolon (Atarka). They join the crew of the swift on a small river going sailing ship, and are headed first to Augsburg, Forrest Brightmane's family home. Category:Campaigns